Blame it on the Alcohol
by Ash Ninja
Summary: M'gann learns not to go into any of Black Canary's cabinets. And Superboy learns that he should really needs to keep his temper in check. One-shot. Complete. Hints of Supermartian.


**Note: This is post-'Denial'.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

**Blame it on the Alcohol  
**

**

* * *

**

"Look what you did! This is all your fault!" Superboy snapped angrily, sitting up and rubbing his hand against the side of his face. The Martian girl, who his words were directed at, winced at the ferocity in his voice.

Aqualad stepped up to the clone as the simulation ended, the warehouse dissolving around them and restoring back to the briefing room settings. "Superboy, stand down down, we all had our faults i-"

"No, _she _messed us up! She _should _have been keeping a eye on Bane while the rest of us took down Clayface!" Superboy shook his head and got to his feet.

"I was just trying to help the team-" Miss Martian was quickly cut off by Superboy.

"I didn't need any help! Not from _you_!"

"Dude, harsh!" Kid Flash exclaimed, rubbing his arm sorely. "You looked like you were down for the count, she saved your life!"

"Oh, yeah? She tried to save the _Living Weapon's_ life? If you hadn't noticed, I'm indestructible!" With that statement the Boy of Steel stomped his foot, making a crater in the floor.

"Alright, _enough_!" Boomed a irritated voice, "I did not set up this training exercise for you six to start bickering like a bunch of toddlers in a sandbox!"

The six teenagers turned their attention to their training instructor, who had been observing them from before the supercomputer. The elder heroine strode over to the group and planted her hands on her hips. An appeased look on her face.

"Okay, first things first," Black Canary glanced at Miss Martian. "It was sweet of you to care about your friends' safety but your job comes first and your job was to guard Bane so he couldn't get the drop on you guys."

"Che, I'll say," Superboy grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest in a dominate pose.

"And you, _Junior_," the blond turned toward the clone and narrowed her gaze at him. "You should cool down. KF is right, she just tried to help you. This was small mistake and can be corrected in the future, this is what training is for. To detect weaknesses and mistakes and find ways to correct them. So chill out!"

"No, Canary... he's right," Miss Martian turned toward Superboy and offered him a apologetic look. "I know I messed up... again. And I'm really sorry. I-I need to learn how to control my emotions-"

"What you need to learn how to stay out of the way!" the clone scorned, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Why can't you do _anything _we tell you to do? Why can't you _listen_?"

Artemis stepped in between the Martian and fuming young man, a piercing look on her face. "Okay, Superboy, that's _enough_, she apologized and recognized her mistakes and now she'll know not to make them again. So just drop it."

Miss Martian bit down on her bottom lip, lowering her gaze in fear of meeting Superboy's disapproving gaze and in fear of letting him see her wounded pride. Unable to stand all the guilt and anxiety she felt, M'gann grasped the hood of her cape and pulled it over her head, turning invisible and slipping out of the briefing room.

"M'gann wait!" She heard Artemis call after her.

"Oh great job, Suppey!" Kid Flash shouted.

"Hey! She's the one who... I don't have to explain myself to you!" M'gann sensed Superboy's presence as he left the briefing room to go outside, probably planning to watch the sunset on the cliff.

With a heavy sigh, M'gann continued on to the living room, morphing her costume back to her civilian attire. She became visible again as she plopped down on the couch, burying her face in the armrest. Why couldn't she do anything right? But then again, she was just trying to help... wasn't she?

Okay, maybe she was just a little more concerned about Superboy than the simulation drill. But she couldn't help it, when he fell, she jumped without thinking. She never did when it came to Superboy. M'gann liked him, a _lot_, she didn't know exactly _why _but she did.

Maybe it was because she saw a tormented soul pass his hard exterior, a person crying out for someone to care about him, or maybe because of the way he made her feel like a million sunrises when he smiled at her. At the memory of his lopsided grinned, the corners of her mouth quirked up in a soft smile.

"Ah ha! There you are!" M'gann jerked her head up to see Robin standing over her. The Boy Wonder gave her a boyish grin, pity in his eyes. "Listen, I just wanted to let you know that the failed simulation wasn't your fault. We all have our rough days and Superboy... Well, you know, he's Superboy!"

M'gann smiled slightly. "Yeah, I-I guess so."

"Well, do you want to come with Artemis, KF, Kaldur and me into town? We're going out for pizza. We asked Superboy to come with us but he just glared and bounded off," Robin said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, that sure sounds like him..." the Martian replied with a giggle.

"So do you want to join us?"

"Um, no thanks, I have laundry to do," M'gann declined, smiling kindly at the youth. "Next time."

"Okay, see ya later then!"

With a quick wave, she watched Robin run off down the hallway before dropping her head back down on the armrest and sighing exasperatedly.

"Mars, what now?" Gloomily, the Martian sat back up and wiped the tears away from her face. She cleared her throat, noticing how dry it was and decided it was time for a quick drink before preparing the night's dinner.

M'gann slid off the couch and walked into the kitchen, summoning her cookbook from a high shelf with her telekinesis as she opened the refrigerator and reached for a glass bottle of orange soda. It was then, that something caught her eye. M'gann recoiled her hand from the fridge, she crouched down to the lower cabinet beneath the counter top. It was the only cabinet she could never open without needing some sort of key. Until now.

The small, dark wooden door was a inch or so open. M'gann curiously reached out and grasped the polish wood, slowly opening it a little more. Then she froze. She remembered when she had first told Black Canary about the cabinet, her combat mentor's voice echoed her head:_ "You, under any circumstance, are NOT allowed to open this cabinet without permission."_

Ever since then, M'gann had been a bit suspicious of the blond's warning about the strange cabinet; however she heeded it with great caution in fear of being caught snooping.

"Well... She's not here now." M'gann said, smiling a little and opening up the cabinet. She peered inside to see the cabinet filled with tall, green glass corked-bottles filled with dark colored liquid.

Curiously she picked up the first bottle she saw, one holding the blackish-brown liquid and turned it over in her hands, reading the label. "T... Tequila... Huh, is this some sort of a energy drink?"

She scanned over the ingredients before shrugging and prying the cork off with her nails. Lifting the bottle to her nose, she took a whiff at the contents. M'gann quickly gasped and jerked the bottle away from herself.

"Ugh, it doesn't _smell _like a energy drink!" It had a strong stale smell to it. "Hm, it must be one of Canary's own personal recipes, she probably made it herself. I wonder..."

The Martian girl quickly glanced over her shoulder to make sure she was completely alone. M'gann tilted her head back before raising the rim of the glass bottle to her lips. The drink sloshed down in it's container. She took a mouthful of the drink, it burned in her mouth as she swallowed it in one clean sweep. M'gann gasped and gagged.

"Ack! T-That's so bitter!" she proclaimed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. The burning sensation was still there but the aftertaste was tangy, not sweet yet not bitter. "Maybe it just takes a little more to get used to..."

M'gann took a couple more sips, losing track of time until there was nothing left in the bottle. Disgruntled, and her throat still dry, M'gann used her telekinesis to place the empty bottle on the counter. She grabbed four more bottles from the cabinet and stood up, heading back into the living room. She set the three bottles on the coffee table and held the fourth close as she sat laid down on the couch, her head propped up on the armrest.

"I'll get dinner started in a few minutes..."

There was quiet popping sound as she pulled the cork free from the bottle, echoing through the barren hallways.

* * *

Superboy kicked at the small fragment of concrete surrounding the crater he had made earlier. He hadn't meant to get angry at Miss Martian, it just came out that way. He wasn't angry that she had helped him, in fact he was grateful she had thought of his safety first before her own. What really set him off was that he needed rescuing in the first place.

"Ah, I shouldn't have yelled at her..." Superboy mumbled to himself, running his fingers through his hair and sighing outwardly."I shouldn't have yelled at all... I should go apologize."

Shuffling his feet forward, the Boy of Steel dragged himself in the direction of the living room. As he neared the end of the hall, he expected to hear something cooking on the stove or heating up in the oven, to smell food either cooking or burning. But neither heard nor smelt anything. His forehead wrinkled in confusion. Had M'gann gone with the others into town?

Superboy walked into the kitchen and swept his gaze around the area, nothing, not one trace of the Martian's presence was there. But the blue hue of his eyes still on the object on the counter top, the green glass glinted under the dim light of the kitchen stove.

Curiously the former Cadmus project strolled over to the counter and picked up the bottle gingerly in his hand, silently reading the label to himself.

"Who brought alcohol into the Cave?" he wondered aloud, setting the bottle back down onto the counter top. "Kid, maybe? Nah, he's too busy eating to be drinking anything."

The Boy of Steel shrugged dismissively and turned back toward the living room. He heard a light clanging sound coming from the couch. Alert, he used his supervision to peer into the darkness. He could see the familiar slight and soft form of M'gann laying on her side, facing the TV and clutching a bottle, extremely similar to the one he had just put down, against her chest.

"How did I miss that?"

"I'm not a 'that,' I'm a friend." M'gann's slightly muffled voice answered his question.

Superboy felt his ears tinge red in embarrassment. "Ah... Right," he slowly walked over to the couch and stood next to the armrest. "What's going on, M'gann?"

"Mm... Nuh-ting." she sighed softly, cradling her bottle closer.

"You sure? Why are you sitting here in the dark?" Superboy inquired, moving to sit on the only empty spot on the couch by her feet.

"I like the dark... Though I can't see." M'gann stated, rolling over to lay on her back so she could keep looking at him.

"Yeah... It's just one of those things about the dark... It's dark," The Boy of Steel said slowly, quietly analyzing the current situation.

"Oh, hello Megan!" He watched with slight amusement as M'gann proceeded to bop herself on the forehead with her hand but instead did it lightly with the bottle. "Of course it is! I'm so stupid sometimes."

Superboy rubbed the back of his neck sorely, taking notice of the three empty bottles of liquor on the coffee table. He frowned, glancing back at the bottle M'gann was holding. It was half full. That was a problem.

"No, you're not stupid..." If anything, it was the beverage that she is drinking was making her stupid.

M'gann's face suddenly became serious."You're my friend, aren't you?"

"Yeah, of course I am," he reassured her, propping his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands in between his legs.

"Then... Why don't you like me?"

The Boy of Steel pressed his lips together in a thin line before he replied, "That's stupid, I like you... But, I think you've had enough to drink, give me the bottle."

"Why?" She narrowed her gaze at him and sat up, scooting away from him.

"M'gann, that is alcohol you are drinking."

"No it's not, it's an energy drink!" she snapped.

"Do you feel like you have a lot of energy? You drank five and half bottles worth of it." Superboy said simply, reaching for the bottle the verdant girl was holding. She leaned back against the armrest, holding the bottle out his reach.

"At the moment I'm feeling very awake!" M'gann announced indifferently.

"M'gann, please, give me the bottle."

"I don't share."

Superboy mustered up enough courage to make his voice sound small and hurt, "Not even with me?"

"_Especially _not with you!"

Quirking his brow, Superboy was practically a blur as he bolted off the couch, barely making a sound while he made two laps around the room and then reappeared in front of her. M'gann blinked once and looked at the bottle in her hands. It was empty.

"Looking for this?" She looked up to see Superboy holding her half full bottle in his hand. He had switched the bottles on her.

"H - How did you get that? Superboy," M'gann reached her hand out for the bottle but he snatched his hand back out of her grasp.

"No more," he said firmly, shaking his head.

"Please?"

"No."

"Meanie... It made me feel better," she stated, folding her arms across her chest and sticking her bottom lip out in a pouty manner.

"Did I... Did I make you feel bad?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"..." Superboy squeezed his eyes shut for moment before collecting the rest of the bottles and taking them into the kitchen. He placed the empty bottles next to the sink, emptying the last full bottle. "There, no more."

"The cabinet's still open."

With a heavy sigh Superboy walked over to the cabinet and tightly shut it close. Jiggling the handle for a moment, the Boy of Steel let out a satisfied grunt and stood back up. He glanced into the living room to see M'gann once again laying back down on the couch. Guiltily, he padded softly back into the living room and sat back down by her feet.

"You hate me," she said at last.

"I do not hate you."

"Ch'ess, you do..." Her tone was slightly childish, slurring a bit at the end of certain words.

"Do not," he argued.

"Then... Why do you yell at me?" M'gann whined.

"Because I'm always mad. I'm not mad at you all the time, I'm just angry."

"Stupid," she mumbled.

"Me?"

"Mm-hm, yep."

"Thanks..." Superboy said dryly, rolling his eyes. M'gann kicked at his side lightly with her foot, he caught it and pulled her leg over his lap and pinned it there. "Nice try."

"Give me my foot!"

"You gonna try to kick me again?" He quirked his brow at her.

"No... Yes." She mumbled, trying to free her leg from his steel-like grasp. "Superboy!"

Superboy shook his head and said, "Well in that case, no."

"But that belongs to me!"

"Sorry but, if you throw something in my direction and I catch it, that makes it mine." He tickled the heel of her foot, making her giggle. "This is mine now."

"Superboy!" M'gann squealed, moving to sit up and but then laid back down. "Ah... Look at the ceiling, it's nice."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"It's all dark and strong looking... Like you." She smiled brightly at him.

Superboy furrowed his brow. "You're comparing me to the ceiling?"

"I could compare you to Superman..." M'gann offered.

"No thanks," he grunted, a flicker of anger passing over his face.

"See there it is! You're mad again!" She pointed her index finger at his face.

"I'm not mad... I'm annoyed."

M'gann lowered her hand and then said, "Do I annoy you often?"

"No," Superboy replied, his gaze softening a bit. "That would be Kid who annoys me."

"So you take your annoyance out on other people?" she quipped. "That's dumb."

"Yeah, I'm dumb." He chuckled softly.

"You're beautiful." M'gann whispered, looking at him under her thick, dark lashes.

Superboy's ears tinged in embarrassment and he replied, "And what do you find so beautiful about me? I'm a failed clone of Superman."

"Nope," M'gann say up again, trying her best to scoot as close to him as possible, sliding her other leg over his lap and steadying herself by grabbing onto his broad shoulder. She sat in his lap. "You're not a failed clone, you're not a clone at all."

"Do you know how I was made?" The Boy of Steel inquired, now feeling slightly uncomfortable in the position they were now in. "I was made in the Cadmus labs to be a living weapon."

"Doesn't mater... You aren't a clone or a weapon... You are Superboy," she said seriously, staring him straight in the eyes.

The clone blinked several times at her in confusion. "Uh, yeah I know-"

"NO! You _don't_ know! You always think you have to be what you created for, to measure up to Superman. To be just like him," she paused for a moment, analyzing his bewildered expression before continuing on, "Whenever you make a mistake, you think about what Superman what would have done, and that's what makes you angry all the time! But you don't have to! You can be whoever you want to be!"

"M'gann-"

The Martian girl ignored him and continued her rant, "You are a _person_, a boy, a very beautiful boy! You can make your own decisions and be who you want to be. You should live up to own expectations, not Superman's or Batman's or the Le-"

"M'gann!" Superboy released her foot and cupped his hand over her mouth. He then felt something hard and slight sharp nip at his skin, he quickly snatched his hand back. "Did you just bite me?"

"No..." Suddenly the living room lights were snapped on, momentarily blinding the two teens.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" demanded a loud, stern voice. Superboy glanced over his shoulder to see Black Canary standing in the entryway, hands poised on her hips.

"Nothing..." Superboy said slowly. M'gann buried her face in his chest. "M'gann stop it."

"Too bright, I don't like it," M'gann told him, shaking her head.

"What's wrong with her?" Canary asked, striding over to the couple on the couch.

"She, uh, she's pretty tried. I'll just take her to bed." Superboy said, picking M'gann up bridal style and standing up.

The Martian girl giggled, "Are you gonna sleep in there with me?"

"Please be quiet," He muttered under his breath, heading toward the entryway. Black Canary quickly grabbed his forearm and wheeled him back around. "What?"

"M'gann aren't you upset with Superboy?" Canary inquired gently.

"Mm, why?" M'gann lifted her face from his shirt.

"Because he yelled at you today, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah!" M'gann narrowed her gaze at the Boy of Steel. "I'm mad at you!"

"Oh my God, so close..." He mumbled.

"What's wrong with her?" The blond pressed, shooting Superboy a disapproving look.

"There's nothing wrong with me! I just had a lot of energy drinks!"

"Energy dri-" Black Canary followed Superboy's gaze into the kitchen and saw the empty Tequila bottles. "How did she get into my cabinet?"

"You left it open!" Superboy grumbled.

"I'm tired! Oh my gosh! I'm not on the ground, am I flying? Superboy are you flying?"

"What? No! Can't I just take her to bed now?" Superboy glanced at Black Canary, who was suppressing the urge to laugh. "We'll talk about it later."

"Right, you do that, I'll get rid of the evidence. Man, if Red Tornado ever told J'onn about this, he'd have my head!" The blond Martial Artist sighed, walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks."

The Boy of Steel lumbered down the hallway toward M'gann's room. The Martian girl settled quietly in his arms, idly running her index finger along the angled line of his jaw.

"You're going to have to start shaving soon," M'gann announced.

"Yeah? You think so?" Superboy stopped in front of her room and pressed the red button on the small control panel on the door.

"Mm hm." She nuzzled her head under his chin. "But you'd probably look scruffy and be too scratchy for me to hug and I wouldn't like that."

"Yeah, I wouldn't like that either," he chuckled as the door slid open with a whooshing sound and he stepped inside of the room. The lamp on the nightstand next to M'gann bed automatically turned on. Superboy carried M'gann over to her bed and sat her down. "Okay, goodnight."

"Wait!" M'gann grabbed his hand.

Superboy turned back toward her. "What?"

"You have to help me get dressed into my PJ's!" She stated, tugging him back over to the bed. Superboy's face flushed a deep red. Lord is this girl drunk!

"Uh, can't you just morph your clothes into pajamas or something?" he mumbled, scrubbing the side of his face with the palm of his hand.

"Oh yeah! I forgot I could do that!" M'gann exclaimed, bopping herself on the head. "Hello, Megan!" She then looked at Superboy with a serious expression on her face. "Turn around, I can't have you looking at me!"

"But you're just... Never mind," Superboy sighed, shaking his head and turning his back on her. After a few moments he called over his shoulder. "You done yet?"

"Yep, lookie!" The Boy of Steel turned back to see M'gann wearing a pair of pink, sheep-patterned pajama bottoms and tank top. "What do you think, Superboy?"

"Um, nice." He cleared his throat and then waved his hand. "Goodnight-"

"You forgot something!"

With a deep sigh, he quirked his brow at her. "What now?"

"Tuck me in, please?"

Huffily, the clone grabbed the blankets on the bed and lifted the covers up for her. M'gann giggled, crawling under the dark purple spread and laid her head down on her pillow. Superboy lowered the blankets down, tucking them tight around the Martian girl and then fluffed her pillow. "There, happy?"

"One more thing."

"_What_?" He moaned, growing restless of her games, "What do you want _now_?"

"Hug me, please." M'gann thrust her arms open in his direction.

Superboy rolled his eyes but stooped down and wrapped his left arm awkwardly around her waist as she draped both of hers around his neck. He noticed how well she fit against him, despite his much larger frame. The heat of her body pressed close to him, warming him up.

"It's nice, huh?" She giggled, one of her hands began to stroke the nape of his neck.

Alright, he thought, too close, she's too close.

"I guess..." He lightly patted her back and pulled away, moving to untangle her arms from around his neck.

But before he could stop her, M'gann leaned up and kissed his forehead. Superboy's nostrils flared at the scent of her raspberry body wash on her skin and the faded smell of the Tequila on her breath. "Nighty night, Superboy."

"Uh, night," Superboy replied, flicking the lamp off and walking over to the door. Before he left, Superboy glanced back over his shoulder and asked, "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"About what?"

"Goodnight, M'gann." The door slid to a close and he turned back around to see Black Canary standing against the wall. Her hands planted on her hips and a questioning expression on her face.

"What was that all about?" she inquired.

Superboy just shook his head, walking in the direction of his own room and said, "I blame it on the alcohol."

* * *

"Ahh... Why does my head hurt?" M'gann groaned, strolling into the living room. She glanced on the clock on the far wall of the room. "And it's eleven o'clock! Why didn't you wake me, Superboy?"

The clone looked away from the TV screen to the hungover Martian girl, a frown on his face. "I thought you might needed to sleep in a little longer... After last night."

"Ugh, what about last night? And why are the windows closed in the kitchen?" M'gann questioned, clutching her head with her hand.

Black Canary was in the kitchen and waved her over. "Morning, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit with a ton of bricks," M'gann replied, sitting down on a stool at the kitchen island.

"Oh, well, we all feel that way sometimes, especially..." The Martian girl then noticed Canary had one hand on the fruit blended and the other on the blinds. Simultaneously, Black Canary turned the blender on and pulled open the blinds. "When you have a hangover!"

M'gann gasped and fell off her stool, curling into the fettle position on the floor.

"Canary what are you doing?" Superboy snapped from the couch, his head twisted in their direction.

"Hurt don't it, drunky?" Black Canary shouted, standing over M'gann. "This should teach you not to go into my cabinet!"

"It was open! And what do you mean, 'drunky?' Those were energy drinks!" M'gann cried, cradling her head in between her knees.

Canary glared at Superboy. "Did you tell her that?"

"No, no! I found her like that!" Superboy jumped to his feet, hurrying into the kitchen and shutting the blender off.

"What did you do that for? That's her punishment!" Canary strode over the former Cadmus project.

"She didn't know any better, besides you shouldn't have been keeping alcohol here, any one of us could have found them and... well, look!" He pointed to M'gann's cowering form on the floor.

"Make it stop," M'gann moaned, her head throbbing painfully.

"I got rid of the all the alcohol, okay? But, no more snooping through the locked cabinets." The blond said, pulling the blinds closed and Superboy helped M'gann to her feet.

"I _swear_, I won't go looking through anymore of your cabinets." The Martian girl groaned, leaning against Superboy. "Could you take me back to my room?"

"Again?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Superboy shook his head and picked M'gann up into his arms for the second time this week. He took a few steps out of the kitchen but paused next to the couch and turned back toward their combat trainer. "Did you and Green Arrow drink the remaining Tequila bottles?"

Canary waved her hand dismissively. "Don't be stupid... I gave them to Batman."

"Che, good job." Superboy nodded at Canary with a genuine smile.

"Go take care of your girlfriend, Junior." Canary smirked at the dumbfounded look on the teammates faces. "What? You two looked pretty chummy last night on the couch!"

M'gann looked up at Superboy, her eyebrows pulled down in confusion. "What's Black Canary talking about, Superboy?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Superboy mumbled, carrying M'gann out of the living room.

"Oh okay... Can I have Red Bull?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's stupid," the Boy of Steel said tightly.

"You know, they weren't real energy drinks, right?" Black Canary shouted after them, the boom in her tone caused M'gann to cringe.

"Doesn't matter," Superboy muttered.

He made a mental note to himself to tell the others not to give M'gann any energy drinks or soda for next month or so.

* * *

**A/n: Haha I just had to! I've been wondering what kind of drunk M'gann would be for a while. I hope you guys liked the story. Please feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
